buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Booster Set 5: Break to the Future
"Break to the Future" is the 5th Booster Set released in both Japanese and English formats, following Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable Features *Contains 135 cards (1 BR/10 RRR/15 RR/30 R/34 UC/45 C) + 12 SP. *Includes further support for Dragon World, Darkness Dragon World, Magic World and Katana World *Introduces Hero World * Introduces the "Ride" keyword. *Each booster contains 5 random cards, one of them definitely R or greater, and also there may be the foil version of any R/UC/C card. *Each display includes 1 of 4 flag cards from Dragon World, Darkness Dragon World, Magic World and Katana World. *Each carton includes 4 premium rubber playmats. *The Sneak Preview event includes 2 Playmats + 1 Witch of Mischief, Iris the Tricker. Video File:バディファイト 【BT05弾 煉獄KNIGHTS】CM|Japanese commercial File:バディファイト 【BT05弾 煉獄KNIGHTS】CM 「オカダピンチ」篇|Japanese commercial "Okada in pinch" Set Gallery BT05-ENbox.png|BFE-BT05 BT05-JPbox.png|BF-BT05 Confirmed Cards (Rarity in brackets) *57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Totsuki Unryu (U) *Accel End (U) *Actor Knights Death (U) *Actor Knights Judgment ® *Actor Knights Tower © *Arts of Heat Haze (U) *Atrocious, Jakikarasu (RR) *Behemoth Claymore Dragon © *Biffle! © *Black Agenda (U) *Black Armor © *Black Demonic Emperor, Grobius © *Black Knight, Gordred (U) *Black Knight, Hell Rapier © *Blade of Athame (U) *Blue Sky Knights, Bone Blade Dragon © *Bloody Dance © *Brutal Disaster! ® *Bunker Missile Dragon (U) *Burnship Soul © *Celtic Cross Spread (U) *Clear Eight Masks, Shirasagibyoushi © *Crisis Field © *Crush that Body and Support Me ® *Dead Scream (U) *Death Counter (U) *Death Ruler, Asphyxia © *Death Ruler, Avalia *Death Ruler, Deathcution © *Death Ruler, Gespenst © *Death Ruler, Mastermind ® *Death Ruler, Skull ©) *Deity Slaying Demon, Ameno Ohahari ® *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson © *Demon Way, Kirifusuma © *Dragowizard, Gun Alkimia © *Dragowizard, Mitschuler © *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy (U) *Dragon Equipment, Dragokeeper © *Dragon Knight, Bokuden (U) *Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse © *Dragon Knight, Hartmann © *Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide ® *Dragonic Subei © *Dragonic Trust ® *Epic fail! (U) *Exiled Blessing, Shiromizuchi (U) *Even Hell Flame is Lukewarm (U) *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi © *Five Heavenly Swords, Juzumaru (U) *Fugitive Shinobi, Kunoichi Yukishiro © *Gentleman, Malphas (U) *Golden Dragon Shield © *Great Labrys Dragon © *Gunrod, Delges ® *Hell Knight, Cordoba © *Knight Counter © *Laughing Ninja, Fugumaru © *Lock Ninja, Setsui © *Magic Bullet Shooter, Gaspard (U) *Magic School, Sephirot ® *Magic Swordsman, Death Storm (U) *Martial Arts, Oosumi ® *Master of Muramasa, Katsukiyo © *Nightmare Revive ® *No Pain No Gain ® *Obsidian Mane, Grieva © *One who Craves, Zanzara © *One Oracle (U) *Power Speed Ninja, Inazuma (RR) *Purgatory Flame Dwells Within that Body (U) *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon © *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command (U) *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon © *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon (U) *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon © *Purgatory Song "Home Where the Curse Is" © *Redemption Blood (U) *Secret Sword, Glittering Star (U) *Separate Whip Dragon © *Shadow Cat, Aoihime (RR) *Solomon's Great Barrier *Twin Bourdonasse Dragon (U) *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak © *Warrior, Halphas (U) *Water Arts, Shinotsukuame © *Water Arts, Violent Water Hide (U) Card List